karma
by nanas manis
Summary: gimana mau jadian kalau dia masih menganggap hubungan ini sekadar teman. (dedicated to Chosokabe-Cariens) #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (paket medium [4])


"Kamu mau ke tempat kerjaku?"

" _Ya, ta-tapi jangan barengan! Nanti ada yang curiga kalau kita pacaran. Kita kan, teman ...,"_ jawab seorang gadis dari seberang telepon.

"... Ya sudah, terserah denganmu."

" _O-oke, sampai nanti ..."_

"Sampai nanti. Selamat ... malam." _—Sayang._

 _"Selamat malam, Tsukishima_ -kun _."_

Tsukishima tersenyum kecut. Gimana mau jadian kalau Yachi masih menganggap mereka sekadar teman. Kalau teman tapi mesra, sih, enggak apa-apa. Ini mah, cuma teman! Tanpa ada bumbu-bumbu romansanya!

Jari-jari Tsukishima memijit kening. _Apakah ini karma karena sudah menolak kamu dulu?_ Pikirnya frustasi.

* * *

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah fanfiksi. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk ekspresi diri.  
**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!**_

 ** _Dedicated to Chosokabe-Cariens  
_**

 ** _#ChallengeYourselfChallenge_**

 **(Paket _Medium_ [4])**

 ** _Warning:_ _OOC's,_ GARING, Gaje, _Typo?_**

* * *

Dingin, irit bicara, _garam,_ merupakan segilintir deskripsi bagi Tsukishima. Kendati sedikit-banyak kejelekan sifat menempel, tetapi ia memiliki nilai tambah di bagian wajah dan otak. Cerdas, surai pirang macam bule, jangkung, tampan, serta kacamata bertengger di hidung yang ... _aduhai!_ Mirip kakak-kakak tingkat di perpustakaan itu, lho! Kutu buku _plus_ sedap dipandang.

Namun sayang, sampai saat ini Tsukishima masih menjomblo. Jika ditanya orang, jawabannya adalah: "Saya masih mencari bidadari yang pas di mata, juga nyantol di hati." Dan hingga sekarang, belum ditemukan jua siapa gerangan bidadarinya. Bukan belum ditemukan, sih. Lebih tepatnya, bidadari itu masih menolak keberadaannya.

(Sabar banget. Padahal ibunda tercinta sudah teriak-teriak minta menantu. Ingin sesegera mungkin menggendong cucu, katanya.)

 _Ah,_ masa bodohlah. Hal paling terpenting yaitu; menimbun kekayaan, agar mahar untuk meyakinkan orang tua calon istri tidak repot-repot dicari. Tinggal datang melamar, menyerahkan hantaran, jadi nikah, deh.

( _Kalau_ sang calon mau menerima. Bahkan status mereka belum pindah dari teman!)

Maka di pagi hari yang cerah, tapi rada berawan sedikit, Tsukishima bersiap-siap kerja _part time_ di sebuah kafe dekat universitas tempatnya membunuh jiwa— eh, salah, menuntut ilmu.

Tsukishima mematut diri, di depan cermin besar sepanjang kepala hingga pinggang. Sisir bermotif stroberinya menyisir lembut pada helai-helai rambut. Tak lupa _pomade_ berbau menyengat menyapu rambut, agar klimis nan tebal. Sedangkan kumis dibiarkan tipis. Lensa kacamatanya digosok bersih dengan sapu tangan putih bertekstur lembut, hasil bawa diam-diam di sebuah restoran terkenal. Baju kerja berupa setelan jas tanpa _tuxedo_ yang dikenakan, telah disetrika rapi. Terakhir, dasi merah marun dipasang ke kerah baju.

Sip! Tampilannya sudah oke. Hanya senyum buat para pelanggan saja yang kurang oke. _Oh, enggak apa-apa! Yang penting ganteng,_ pikir seorang wanita muda, sekaligus pemilik kafe ketika mewawancarai Tsukishima.

Tsukishima akhirnya berjalan keluar kamar tidur. Pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk menegak segelas dua gelas air mineral, kemudian ke depan pintu untuk memasang sepatu pantovel berwarna cokelat tua kehitam-hitaman.

Pada dasarnya, Tsukishima tidak perlu menggunakan alat transportasi. Jarak antara kamar apartemennya dengan tempat kerja, cuma berhalat tempat universitas. Jadi, ketika pekerja lain asyik naik taksi, diantar pacar (aduh), naik motor bahkan mobil sendiri, ia justru jalan kaki— serius deh, yang naik kendaraan sendiri, bikin iri tujuh turunan! (Nyatanya, dia belum nikah. Gimana mau punya turunan, coba?). Namun, hitung-hitung olahraga, sih. Terbukti badannya segar bugar nan atletis, sementara teman-temannya loyo.

( _Alibi!_ Realitanya, jalan kaki merupakan satu-satunya olahraga paling gratis bagi Tsukishima. Bayar alat atau waktu buat nge- _gym_ itu mahal, _bro!_ Mending uangnya dipakai biaya makan akhir bulan, biar enggak ngenes-ngenes amat kayak teman sepantarannya— Hinata dan Kageyama. Terus ... psst, ada kan, berita-berita di televisi soal penangkapan pesta humu, beranggotakan cowok-cowok _macho_ doyan nge- _gym?_ )

 _Ha!_ Tsukishima tertawa ironi.

* * *

" _Oya?_ Tumben Tsukki datangnya lumayan pagi?" Sapa Kuroo, sambil duduk santai di ruangan khusus pegawai dengan suara khasnya— yaitu suara rada-rada mengejek. Ngeselin bagi siapa pun yang mendengar, apalagi buat Tsukishima.

Tsukishima memutar kedua bola mata. "Tidurku enggak terlalu larut malam, Kuroo- _san._ "

"Eh? Tugas-tugas kuliahnya sudah beres?" Tanya Kuroo dramatis. "Kok aku belum sempat ngerjain?!"

Tsukishima menepuk jidat. Seperti kelupaan sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Ah, _Sorry,_ Kuroo- _san!_ Aku lupa. Kau kan, tukang ngaret. Ma. Las."

Kuroo menanggapi dengan bibir manyun. "Yee, aku sibuk, soalnya."

"Sibuk cari menantu," tanggap Tsukishima dingin.

"Nah, iya itu!"

"Meh." Tsukishima duduk di samping Kuroo. Gini-gini dia juga cari calon, tapi enggak separah Kuroo sampai mengganggu kewajiban paling utama: wisuda dari kuliah secepatnya. "Bilang aja sibuk gonta-ganti pacar. Dasar _playboy._ "

"Kok, struktur bicaramu mirip cewek sedang cemburu, Tsukki?" Tanya Kuroo bingung. "Kamu cemburu sama aku?"

Tsukishima buru-buru melempar delikan. "NAJIS."

"Ah, maaf-maaf!" Tangan Kuroo mengibas-kibas, layaknya mengusir wajah madesu Tsukishima. "Omong-omong ... aku bakal bertemu calon istriku, lho," katanya tiba-tiba. Sorot matanya tajam dan aura serius menguar. "Tapi mantanku, sih. Jadi dia enggak tahu kalau pengin dilamar."

"Ada gitu, orang yang mau nikah sama mantan? Sama saja jilat air ludah sendiri, tahu," sindir Tsukishima. Atensinya naik, jarang-jarang ia niat ngobrol bareng Kuroo.

"Bah! Kalau kasusnya sama aku, enggak bakal!" Kuroo terpingkal. "Aku yakin dia masih cinta denganku, walau telah lima tahun lamanya."

"Palingan dia lupa sama Kuroo- _san,_ " sungut Tsukishima. "Memangnya dia siapa, sih?"

"Eng ... Yachi Hitoka. Hehe," jawab Kuroo malu-malu.

"... Hah?"

Mendengar pengakuan tersebut, keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras dari pelipis Tsukishima. _SERIUS ITU MANTANNYA?! KAPAN JADIAN?_ Batinnya menjerit.

* * *

"Serius kamu mantannya Kuroo?!"

" _Iya. Ada apa memangnya?"_

"... Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

Tsukishima buru-buru melempar hape, setelah memutuskan telepon sepihak. Kalau begini, besok dia bakal datang ke rumah Yachi untuk melamarnya.

( _Namun_ Tsukishima belum mendengar berita lebih menusuk. Bahwa Yachi keburu dilamar Kuroo.)

* * *

 **Pibesdey, Chae! :)**

 **Maaf ini fanfiksinya terlambat sekali. Aku kena WB. Sudah gitu, ini gaje banget, lagi, duh. Namun, semoga masih bisa dinikmati.**

 **Ah, yah, ini kok, berasa kayak OT3 ketimbang OTP? :'**


End file.
